jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventure Teams
This is the Page of the Adventure Teams from everyone's favorite crossovers. The Jungle Adventure Crew # Simba #Nala #Timon and Pumbaa #King Julien, Maurice and Mort #Terk and Tantor #Louis #Genie #Sebastien #King Louie #Fu Dog #Rutt & Tuke #Roger Rabbit Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team #Jeffrey Dragonheart #Jaden Yuki and Winged Kuribohhttp://jadensadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Berkeley_Beetles #Jeffrey's Pikachu #Alexis Rhodes #Jeffrey's Meowth #Berkeley Beetles #Nathan #Scamper and Brain #Mitsuki #Cheshire Cat #Tai and Agumon #Nails the Spider #Matt and Gabumon #The Mask #Sora and Biyomon #Bartok the Bat #Mimi and Palmon #Jesse Anderson and Ruby Carbuncle #Izzy and Tentomon #Mavis #Thundara Wolf #Joe and Gomamon #Manny, Ellie and Peaches #T.K. and Patomon #Sid the Sloth #Kari and Gatomon #Diego, Shira, Diego Jr., and Tammy #Batty Koda #Crash & Eddie #Patch and Collette #Louis the Molehog #Shining Armor and Princess Cadence #Mushu #Xion #Shadow, Chance, Sassy and Delilah #Bolt, Mittens and Rhino #Mei and Gabu #Sam & Max #Brandy and Mr. Whiskers #Stuart Little, Margalo, Snowbell and Monty #Blaze the cat #Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private #Kiva (KivaMarieTurbo1) #Puss in Boots #Jiji #Buck the Weasel #Zoe Cruger (Zoe Liddel) #Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike #Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo #WALL-E and EVE #Charlie and Itchy #Veemon #Gloria the Glam, Penny the Wild, Amy the Smart and Flora the Shy (Zoe Liddel) #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Tom and Jerry #Osmosis Jones and Drix #Sabrina Spellman and Salem #Baby Tiragon #Figaro #Babs Seed #Gonzo the Great #Rizzo the Rat #Granny Sloth #Impmon #Aqua #B.E.N. #May #Leonardo #Raphael #Michaelangelo #Donatello #Splinter #Atticus Rhodes #Robin #Starfire #Cyborg #Beast Boy #Raven #Godzilla #Team Go-Getters #Spiky-eared Pichu #Lea #Sasha Le Fleur #Kitty Softpaws 76859Thomas, Stuingtion and GTPS2's Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team # Thomas the Tank Engine #Twilight Sparkle (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Percy the Small Green Engine #Pinkie Pie (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #James the Red Engine #Rarity (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Gordon the Big Blue Engine #Rainbow Dash (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Henry the Green Engine #Fluttershy (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Toby the Tram Engine #Applejack (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Edward the Blue Engine #Emily the large Stirling Single Engine #Bash, Dash and Ferdinand the Logging Locos #Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (also members of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Luke the Irish Narrow Gauge Tank Engine #Spike (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Heckle and Jeckle #Charlie the Playful Engine #Sophie and Sky #Hiro the Japanese Engine #Paxton #Cool McCool #Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (also members of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Rosie the Lavender Tank Engine #Victor the Cuban Narrow Gauge Engine #Kevin the four-wheeled Crane #Stanley the Silver Tank Engine #Skarloey #Rheneas #Sir Handel #Peter Sam #Rusty #Duncan #Duck #Donald and Douglas #Oliver and Toad Disneydaniel93, Bowsermovies1989, yru17, Yakkowarnermovies101, disneyJSman, Tigerman531 and Reese Ambler's Pooh's Adventures Team #Winnie the Pooh #Piglet #Tigger #Rabbit #Eeyore #The Vultures #Jiminy Cricket #Zazu #Kronk #Mewtwo #The Good Fairy #Stay Puft Marshmallow Man #Slimer #C-3PO and R2-D2 #Zilla #Aisling #Darth Vader (Bowser's Clone) #Boba Fett #Rocky and Bullwinkle #Kanga and Roo #Lumpy #Darby and Buster #The Cat in The Hat #The Grinch #CatDog #Samurai Jack #Tutankhasetahum Shell Lodge Squad #SpongeBob SquarePants #Patrick Star #Sandy Cheeks #Squidward Tentacles #Mr. Krabs #Shenzi #Banzai #Ed #Alex #Marty #Gloria #Melman #Kaa #Po #Tigress #Monkey #Viper #Mantis #Crane #Shifu #Iago #Mushu #Ichy #Bagheera #Baloo #Skipper #Kowalski #Rico #Private #Sir Hiss #Spyro #Sparx #Cynder #Sam & Max #Brandy #Mr. Whiskers #Lola Boa #Ed the Otter #Chaos (Aladdin) #B.O.B #Dr. Cockroach #The Missing Link #Susan Murphy/Ginormica #Insectosaurus #Batty Koda #Merlin #Archimedes #Donkey #Puss in Boots #Lord Shen #Devon and Cornwall #Gilda #Trixie Aaron The Wise '91's Adventure Teams *The Miztyk Knights Team 1 *#Aaron Matsuhiro *#Keith Matsuhiro *#Jeanene Matsuhiro *#Kaito Sakurai *#Jake Mutahiro *#Megan Mizaki *#Emi Kozuki *#Seth Shibuya *#Parn *#Deedlit *#Taran (Part of The Ed's Team) *#Eilonwy (Part of The Ed's Team) *#Fflewddur Fflam (Part of The Ed's Team) *#Gurgi (Part of The Ed's Team) *#Doli (Part of The Ed's Team) *#Creeper *#Yuma Tsukumo *#Astral *#Tori Meadows *#Bronk Stone *#Cathy Catherine *#Alone *#Sasha *#Athena and her Knights *#Hilda *#Eris *#Poseidon and his Knights *#Abel *#Apollo *#Artimis *#The Toa *#Hero Factory *#Cluth Powers and his friends *#The Bakugan Battle Brawlers *#Team Core-Tech *#Team Q4 *#Team Ultrarare *#Team AL4 or Team Asteroid *The Miztyk Knights Team 2 *#Arik Matsuhiro *#Hana Matsuhiro *#Jade Lee *#Ib *#Garry *#Mary *#James Rogers *#Henry Pym Jr. *#Torunn *#Azari *#Francis Barton (Hawkeye II) *#Sapphire *#Sharkboy *#Lavagirl *#Krypto The Superdog *#Streaky The Supercat Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Disney characters